Forever Young Part 1
by sammyjayne74
Summary: My first teen fic. An visit off world leaves Vala and Shelley, a little different from when they left. Contains an original female character. Completely my AU. Set in what would have been S11, just before Sam goes to Atlantis.


Title: Forever Young Part 1 (Edited version)  
Author: majorsam  
Spoilers: NoneRating: PG13  
Category: Humour (an attempt anyways)  
Summary: An visit off world leaves Vala and Shelley (my original character, and Daniel's wife), a little different from when they left.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. Except for 1 character.  
Warnings: Contains an original female character. And Daniel het. Also, Part 1 is gen. But the 'teening' will begin at the end of Part 1 continuing through Part 2 etc...Authors Note: Just a quick hello. This is my first teen fic. Just want to thank Emma for the idea, the encouragement and the beta. And for Cheryl and Nat for adding me to the group. Just hope you like it!

Forever Young

It was quite a un nerving phone call. In the last few years, Shelley had only ever been called to the General's office on a few occasions and most involved the word 'ascension'! Surely, it could not have happened again, she hoped.

Shelley shook her head as she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for level 28. No, she thought. She had only talked to Daniel an hour ago, through the base's computer instant messenger. He was busy in his office, as she had been in hers. It wasn't unusual for them to chat during the day, especially if there was no one else around. The chat could turn quite racy on occasion. However, their last conversation was the furthest from her mind, now.

Her eyes looked up at the display, counting down the levels as she went. She ran her fingers through her long red hair and patted down her white lab coat. Whatever General Landry wanted her for she wanted to look presentable! Shelley was head of her department and felt that she had to be professional, despite her familiarity with SG1 and several other teams.

The redhead stood outside General Landry's office, beginning to feel slightly nervous. It was like being told off in class and being told to go and see the Principle. Not that she ever did that. She was a good student, straight A's, until she found boys!

"Come in." a voice called out to her from behind the door.

She waited a few seconds before going inside.

"You wanted to see me, Sir,"

The young woman looked around, wondering if she should sit down or just stand. She thought that if she were in some kind of trouble, it would probably be best if she stood.

"Yes, yes I did. There's something I need you too do," Landry said.

The General reached down, picked up a folder and handed it too her. Shelley opened the file, her eyes widened and a cute, surprised smile appeared on her lips.

"Are you sure Sir?"

The General nodded.

"I can't think of anyone more suitable for the job."

Shelley was shocked. It was an amazing opportunity, one that she just couldn't turn down.

Several hours later

SG1 stood at the edge of the ramp, eager to depart to P7L371. The inhabitants of the planet were a placid race, inferior in both technology and growth. Although they were advanced in medicines, using several plant species and local herbs in the various treatments of medical conditions. Treatments that the SGC were very interested in. Including one for the treatment of skin cancer.

SG7 had been to the planet the day befoe but the leader of the village nearest the Stargate said that they would only negotiate with someone of the same intellect and background as themselves.

"So what are we waiting for, again?" Vala asked, impatiently.

She looked around the gate room, for something to occupy her interests before she got too bored. They'd been waiting for the last 10 minutes for someone that the Manions would talk too.

"Someone that the Manions agreed is suitable to trade with." Mitchell added.

"Someone...?"

Vala was becoming more and more impatient. Why couldn't they just go already? Surely, whoever this person was wasn't that important?

Daniel turned around, seeing the doors to the gate room opened. He had a curious smile on his face, knowing what was coming!

"Someone like a Botanist!" he said.

Shelley appeared in the gate room, struggling to get her backpack on. She was already carrying several other bags, her specimen cases and her microscope. General Landry had asked her to analyze the medicines before agreeing to final negotiations.

Daniel sprinted forward, grabbing hold of one of the cases his wife was carrying. He smiled lovingly at her!

"Her?" Vala asked.

"The best we have," Sam answered.

Shelley stood at the base of the ramp, surrounded by SG1. She couldn't have been more nervous. Normally she would go off world with SG7 and be back within a few hours. Now she was going with SG1. She had done so few times in the past, but not for anything like this. The whole trade agreement was in her hands, a prospect that terrified her. Shelley was just grateful that she was with someone who would look out for her no matter what, her gorgeous husband, Daniel.

She wriggled around, trying to feel comfortable with her backpack. Daniel straightened it for he and patted her playfully on the back. All six of them waited as the last chevron engaged and the gate opened with it's usual Kawoosh.

Sam and Teal'c were the first to go through! Mitchell was next, waiting at the top of the ramp for Shelley to follow him.

"Who said we needed a sixth anyway?" Vala asked.

Shelley stood next to her, a wry smile on her face.

"And I thought it was, why did they need a fifth?" she added, following Mitchell through the gate.

Vala stood there, amused.

"Oh, someone got lucky last night?"

Daniel's smile widened.

"Twice,"he said, following his wife and the others through the gate.

Finally, Vala caught on, raising her eyebrow. She stepped forward, joining her teammates and the feisty botanist.

The Manion village was pretty, located around a mile from the gate. On the way there, Shelley stuck closely to Sam. She didn't want the others to think that she would permanently be at Daniel's side for the entire mission. That's not what it was about, she was there to do a job. The others were there to make sure she did a good one and to protect herself if required.

From time to time, she turned, smiling at him. It was funny, flirting with her husband. She saw the look on Vala's face, priceless. Shelley had to admit to herself that she got some perverse pleasure in torturing the other woman.

The redhead had seen first hand how Vala was around her man. At first, finding it increasingly irritating and wanting to put her in her place.

Nevertheless, lately, they had started to get on a little better, even though Vala still tried her hardest to make Daniel feel uncomfortable at times. A sport that both Shelley and Vala enjoyed.

When they arrived at the village, they were greeted by several villagers who looked happy and pleased to see them. They saw Shelley's heavy equipment, and took the bags from her. Maybe, Shelley thought, that chivalry wasn't dead on this planet.

The Manions greeted SG1 with smiles. Vala became nervous, wondering why they had to be so cheery all the time. They were almost wiped out by the Ori and most of their villagers had been killed. That's why they welcomed trade so much, so they could rebuild their lives.

Vagas, the village leader approached them, eager to begin talks.

"To whom shall I be speaking with?" he asked.

Mitchell signaled to Shelley, ushering her forward. Now she began to feel nervous, she'd never held talks before. She just thanked god that Daniel would be there with her, incase she messed up.

"I guess that would be me!" the redhead said. "Doctor Shelley Jackson,"

"Doctor?" Vagas asked.

"Botanist... Plant specialist." Shelley explained.

"Plant girl," Vala added, smirking.

Daniel glanced at her, giving her a scathing scowl. No one poked fun at his wife like that. Jack had called him plant boy several years ago so he guessed it was only fitting that he had fallen for 'plant girl'.

Several women from the village began to crowed them, grabbing hold of Shelley. They ran their hands down her hair in amazement, never having seen a redhead before.

"Very pretty hair,"

one of the women said.

"Errr, thank you,"

They pulled her away from the rest of the group, dragging her into one of the huts. Shelley looked at the others, hoping they would intervene!

"Are you going to?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel pouted, shaking his head.

"No. She can handle it."

And he hoped that she would.

For several hours, Shelley had been in talks with Vagas. Analyzing several of their medicines and asking the appropriate questions. Daniel and Sam had been with her, making sure she didn't go too over board by offering the Manions things that  
the SGC didn't really want them to have!

Finally in mid afternoon, talks ended, both parties agreeing to terms and trade.

The Manions were a peaceful race with several quirky customs. One of which was that at the end of every successful trade negotiations the village would celebrate with a feast in honour of the one who held those talks, namely Shelley.

She found the attention a little disconcerting, never being the subject of such attention before! Vala was still annoyed, much preferring it when all the attention was on herself.

The women of the village began to crowded around Shelley, Sam and Vala, the men doing the same with Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c. The members of SG1 started to become nervous.

Shelley noticed that the men were starting to walk away. Was this part of their tradition? she wondered! Splitting up the men and the women. Sam became worried, moving away from the group of women towards the men, wanting to know what was going on.

The colonel approached the rest of her team, eager to find out where they were going.

"Looks like they want some guy time!" Mitchell said.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

Daniel looked around, noticing a few feet away that several women were undressing his wife. Replacing her clothes with the native dress of the villagers. She looked pretty, he thought. But to him she was always pretty. One woman put a bright red flower in her hair, brushing it over her shoulders and down her back! His wife was just stunning, beautiful long red hair and the most amazing green eyes that Daniel had every seen.

"Looks like the men are taking us night hunting," Daniel replied. "Said that it might go on all night."

"Makes me wonder what the women have in store for us." Sam said.

Daniel looked across the village at Shelley, again. This time she caught his stare, blushing slightly. That was the only attention she really liked and she smiled back, warmly.

The village became split, women on one side and the men on the other. Soon the men began to walk into the forest. The men of SG1 more than a little worried about what they had let themselves in for.

Some of the women from the village sat in a hut with the Sam, Shelley and Vala. They had changed them from out of their SGC clothes and into native wear. Shelley had been changed first, and was sitting in the middle of the hut, with her legs crossed in front of her. They all had flowers in their hair and brightly colored paint on their faces. Sam remarked the Shelley that it reminded her of being back in 1969, with the flowers and elaborate dress. Not that she minded 1969. It had been the most laid back few days she had ever spent!

In the middle of the hut, were several pots of what looked like body lotions? Sam dipped in her finger in one looking at it with concern. She never put anything on her body that she didn't know if it had been tested on animals or not. Not wanting to seem unappreciative, she respectfully declined.

Shelley looked at it, hoping to see some of their local plant life, but couldn't find anything. It must been very finely ground. The redhead took a scoop of it onto her finger, examining it more closely.

"It's good. Makes skin feel softer and younger," one of the women said.

Vala, who was all for looking her best, took at a bit blob of it and began to rub it on her face. The texture felt something similar to one she had started to use back on Earth.

"Good?" the woman asked again.

Vala nodded, looking at Shelley next to her.

"Surely you want to look your best for that husband of yours?" she quipped.

Shelley scowled and thought for a moment. If she didn't do this, then Vala wouldn't stop ribbing her about it in the following months. Scared of a little blob of cream, Shelley thought to herself. She took her finger and rubbed the cream onto her face and neck.

"All over body," another woman said. "Must be all over body to get good effects!"

Vala picked up the tub of cream, taking on the woman's instructions she started rubbing it into other parts of her body.

The head woman from the village, offered another tub to Sam. The colonel shook her head again.

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

Not wanting to be outdone by Vala, Shelley took the tub from the woman's hand and followed in the raven haired woman's footsteps.

A few hours had passed and the men still hadn't returned. The women had explained that sometimes they would be away for hours, or maybe days at a time. It wasn't that uncommon. Sam didn't want it to be days, wishing to return to Earth, to complete her own beauty regime. Her skin was begging for moisture but she didn't want to use any of the villager's cream. She regretted not bringing anything with her, it could have easily been slipped into her backpack without anyone else noticing.

The hut was big enough for 3 people but Shelley didn't like the thought of having to share with Vala. What was she like, 15 again! Not that she shared a room with anyone when she was growing up.

Sam sat on her cot, watching as Vala and Shelley squabbled over who would get the more comfortable looking cot. She shook her head, not being able to believe what she was seeing. They were acting like five year olds. No, Sam thought to herself, five year olds would behave better. Sam had seen Shelley's kids behave better than their mother was at the moment!

The colonel sat back on her cot and rolled over, trying to block out the noise. Finally after about ten minutes, the women stopped squabbling and were sitting at opposite ends of the hut, trying to get comfortable. Sam didn't understand why they had to be at odds all the time She thought that they had been getting on better recently even if Shelley didn't trust Vala round Daniel.

Sam's eyes opened, being woken up by a screaming voice. She sat up on the cot, looking around the hut, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The colonel rubbed her eyes, trying to get a better look at the still two squabbling women. But, she thought, something was different!

"What in..."

Sam stood up, getting a better look at what was going on. In front of her stood two young girls, both of the guessed aged in their mid teens. The first one had red hair, and was staring at herself in the mirror. The other was slightly taller with black hair. But she wasn't just staring at herself, she was admiring the way she looked.

"Shelley?" Sam whispered. "Vala?"

They look up at her, both nodding and shaking.

The flap to their tent opened quickly. Daniel and Mitchell stepped inside, staring at the three women.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mitchell asked.

He stared at the young girls. A little unsure as to who they were! Daniel stared at the red head, seeing something in her eyes.

"Shelley?" he whispered.

The young woman nodded, scared and unsure what was going on.

"What in gods name happened?"

But no one knew. What ever had happened it had happened quickly and without warning.

...tbc


End file.
